<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спирит by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940944">Спирит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish'>M_Vish</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020'>WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Спецквест [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:19:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он обыкновенный! Пусть и неприлично красивый. Джаред, как альфа, подсознательно оценивал омег, сам по себе Дженсен был совершенно ни при чём. Вообще.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Спецквест [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спирит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джаред Падалеки вошёл в полутёмное помещение, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ничего нового: подвыпившие компании, парочка не особо дорогих шлюх, молодняк, зашедший попытать удачи в картах. Десяток столиков, длинная барная стойка со скучающими за ней завсегдатаями. Одно-единственное окно у дальней стены выходило на улицу, смотреть туда точно как наблюдать за рыбками в большом аквариуме — примитивизм как он есть, но завораживающий своим монотонным однообразием.</p><p>Клубы вроде «Спирита» не предполагали разнообразия и не предоставляли высококлассных услуг. Это место, где можно было расслабиться и потрепаться с барменом о чем-то несущественном.</p><p>Но основная прелесть «Спирита» была в ином — здесь никому не было дела до того, кто ты: человек, чистокровный с сутью зверя, или полукровка. Наливали всем одинаково хреновое пойло и не выгоняли за шерсть не в тех местах.</p><p>Здесь Джаред чувствовал себя более-менее свободно, хоть и не особо любил скопление народа. Несмотря на отвратно работающий кондиционер, запахи других особей не сильно напрягали. Они смешивались в причудливый коктейль, и вычленить какой-либо один было бы затруднительно.</p><p>Устроившись на стуле рядом с альфой-медведем, Джаред наконец сделал глубокий вдох, улавливая запах дешёвой туалетной воды и сигарет, такое себе сочетание.</p><p>Но он пришёл сюда отдохнуть, впрочем, как и всегда, а его лёгкое раздражение не должно этому мешать. В конце концов, его запах тоже может быть кому-то не по душе и ничего. Слишком долгая рабочая неделя в офисе наконец-то закончилась.</p><p>Джаред потянул носом, улавливая ярко выраженный запах волка. Вот они-то как раз старались держаться подальше от смешанных заведений. Волки плохо контролировали себя в окружении запахов всевозможных видов. Особенно если где-то поблизости находились кошачьи. Джаред напрягся, рысья составляющая его натуры почуяла опасность очень близко.</p><p>— Что будешь пить?</p><p>Перед ним материализовался новый бармен, высокий, смазливый лицом до крайности, но не уступающий в плечах самому Джареду и совершенно точно волк. Принюхавшись, Джаред скривился, уставившись на бейдж с именем. Неделя, начавшаяся со скандала с начальством из-за задержки поставок товара, застрявшего на границе штата по причине халатности помощника Джареда, грозила закончиться дракой в любимом заведении Падалеки.</p><p>— Новенький? Дженсен, так? — Джаред не был уверен, что прочёл верно, но его это совершенно не заботило. — Не хочу тебя сегодня больше видеть, а ещё больше не хочу чуять, пусть меня обслужит Стив.</p><p>Глаза Дженсена какого-то невероятно зелёного оттенка сверкнули желтизной, зрачки в мгновение приобрели вертикальную форму, ноздри раздулись.<br/>
— Ты охренел, кошак плешивый?! — этот Дженсен явно был не робкого десятка. Да и когда это волки были робкими? Хотя слабаки встречались Джареду частенько среди разных видов.</p><p>На их словесную перепалку обернулось несколько посетителей, но, по всей видимости, не найдя ничего занимательного, быстро потеряли интерес. В «Спирите» драки, ясное дело, не поощрялись, но были обычным делом, лишь самых зарвавшихся ожидал запрет на дальнейшие посещения клуба. Как и какими средствами этого добивался владелец, Джаред не знал и знать не хотел.</p><p>Его собственный опыт ограничивался одной случайной разборкой, в которую он вписался, пытаясь защитить какого-то малолетнего щенка.</p><p>Сейчас же, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается гнев, Джаред был готов нарушить свой принцип не гадить там, где ешь. Он многозначительно хрустнул костяшками.</p><p>— А ну, клыки спрятали оба! — тихий рык Джеффри Дина Моргана у Джареда за спиной немного охладил его пыл. Джефф был рысью, но в его присутствии никаких конфликтов и даже намёков на них быть не могло. Бывший военный в отставке, он прослыл справедливым, хотя и довольно жёстким в решении проблем. Джаред разжал пальцы и увидел, что глаза его визави приобрели обычный цвет.</p><p>— Дженсен, он будет виски, чистый. Джаред, чтобы без глупостей здесь.</p><p>Джеффри хлопнул его по плечу, в ответ тот слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>С Джеффом они были знакомы уже пару лет, с тех пор как Джареду исполнился двадцать один и он впервые оказался в «Спирите».</p><p>Портить с ним отношения Джареду не хотелось, Джеффри был до мозга костей толерантен, и хоть Джаред это не всегда понимал, пришлось смириться. Здесь и сейчас он заслонит свой негатив равнодушием. Но кто сказал, что вне стен «Спирита» он обязан соблюдать негласные правила клуба. Перед носом Джареда материализовался стакан с виски. Он поднял взгляд и наткнулся на насмешку в зелёных глазах. Дженсен явно наслаждался ситуацией.</p><p>Понюхав содержимое стакана, Джаред выпил всё одним глотком, жестом требуя повторить. Раз уж ситуацию нельзя исправить, он проигнорирует раздражитель.</p><p>Дженсен с готовностью долил ещё, поставив сверху какой-то кокетливый синий зонтик.</p><p>Джаред вытащив его, бросил на стойку. Дженсен отошёл к другому посетителю, а у Джареда появилась возможность за ним понаблюдать и попытаться определить его возраст — определённо не больше двадцати пяти, немногим старше самого Джареда. Омега, надо признать оказался с зубками. Только словив себя на разглядывании его талии и обалденного зада, Джаред дал себе мысленную пощёчину. Какого хрена он пялится на его задницу?</p><p>Он обыкновенный! Пусть и неприлично красивый. Джаред, как альфа, подсознательно оценивал омег, а сам Дженсен был тут совершенно ни при чём. Вообще.</p><p>Но именно его упругую задницу Джаред определённо хотел потрогать…</p><p>Мотнув головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли, Джаред допил второй стакан и, не дожидаясь Дженсена, взял бутылку, будто специально для него оставленную на стойке, и налил себе ещё.</p><p>— Не напейся, придурок.</p><p>Джаред рыкнул, чуть не поперхнувшись. Это кого он придурком назвал? Голос у Дженсена был низким и глубоким, сочным, он обволакивал Джареда, нивелируя раздражение.</p><p>— Как ты меня назвал? – сделав ещё один глоток, тихо спросил Джаред.</p><p>Дженсен улыбнулся уголками губ. Недобро улыбнулся.</p><p>— Повторить?</p><p>Попытавшись найти в себе былую злость, Джаред замолчал, разглядывая отливающие золотым глаза Дженсена. Ведь что-то же бесило Джареда в нём?</p><p>Запах.</p><p>Джаред помнил резкий отталкивающий запах другого хищника, пусть хоть сто раз симпатичного. Сейчас Дженсен пах иначе, маняще и тепло.</p><p>— Мне нужно… Мне пора. — Едва чувствуя ноги, Джаред почти упал с высокого стула, но его подхватил под руки неизвестно как оказавшийся рядом Дженсен.</p><p>— Тебе нужно на воздух.</p><p>В кровь будто впрыснули возбуждение. Джаред оттолкнул Дженсена и тяжело задышал. Гул, стоявший в клубе, слышался где-то на периферии, словно сквозь ватные тампоны в ушах, кровь пульсировала в висках, он заводился всё сильнее с каждым вдохом. Этот запах сводил с ума. Это невозможно! Это абсурд. Рыси и волки паровались очень редко, конечно, особи с пониженной социальной ответственностью трахались с кем ни попадя, но Джаред не мог хотеть его. Он снова уселся на табурет, стараясь не смотреть на Дженсена, который снова оказался за стойкой и протянул ему стакан с водой.</p><p>— Охладись, ты хреново выглядишь, — в его голосе отчётливо прорезалось ехидство и издёвка.</p><p>— Ты можешь заткнуться?! — Джаред залпом опрокинул в себя воду и грохнул стаканом о стойку.</p><p>В голове продолжало шуметь, а Дженсен маячил напротив, заглядывая в глаза, не переставая ухмыляться.</p><p>— Что, совсем не умеешь пить?</p><p>Порыв встать и набить ему наконец морду, несмотря на то, что волки по своей природе были сильнее, а Джаред, даже при самом сильном опьянении всегда мог устоять на ногах, был остановлен внезапной слабостью в коленях.</p><p>— Тут есть комнаты наверху, если хочешь проспаться.</p><p>— Пошёл ты! Это от духоты, сейчас пройдёт. — Спорить больше не хотелось, единственное, что Джареду было сейчас необходимо, — проветриться.</p><p>— Мы скоро сворачиваемся, так что шёл бы ты домой, котик, – низким грудным голосом прошептал Дженсен прямо у самого его уха. Когда он успел подобраться так близко, перегнувшись через стойку, Джаред не заметил.</p><p>Внутренности скрутило жгутом, по венам нёсся адреналин, слабость испарилась так же мгновенно, как и появилась. Собрав последние остатки здравого смысла, Джаред закрыл глаза и постарался прийти в себя.</p><p>— Иди ты на хрен! — процедил он в ответ. — Пёс блохастый!</p><p>В ответ Дженсен только засмеялся и, в очередной раз обойдя стойку, подхватил его под руку, стаскивая с места.</p><p>— Куда? Отпусти меня!</p><p>— Ты пьян, и я должен о тебе позаботиться.</p><p>На улице лучше не стало, жаркий вечер теперь давил на лёгкие плотностью воздуха, подогревая возбуждение концентрацией запаха Дженсена вокруг, заставляя Джареда сцепить зубы от нестерпимого желания.</p><p>Джаред держался до последнего, до того момента, когда рука Дженсена как бы невзначай скользнула по его спине, оказавшись на пояснице. Его пробило ознобом, запах Дженсена стал выразительнее, и Джаред отпустил себя. Он отбросил его к стене за дверью и прижал спиной к старому кирпичу.</p><p>— Ты очень рискуешь, Дженсен, — он произнёс его имя чуть ли не нараспев. Но угроза в его голосе была понята неверно. Дженсен просунул руку между их телами и с силой сжал через джинсы ноющий член. Джаред взвыл.</p><p>— Приятно? — прошипел он, лизнув его около уха. — Будешь знать, как оскорблять волков, киса.</p><p>В голове немного прояснилось. Джаред сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.</p><p>— О чём ты? — он схватил Дженсена за запястье, впрочем, не особо пытаясь ослабить хватку пальцев на своем члене, — давление руки Дженсена было адски приятным, хотелось потереться, хотелось ощутить эти пальцы не сквозь ткань одежды. Алогично. И тут явно было что-то не так.</p><p>— Настойка на аконите, — смеясь, сказал Дженсен. — Для вас как самый лучший алкоголь, освобождающий все скрытые желания.</p><p>Застонав, Джаред уткнулся лбом в стену за плечом Дженсена. Как же всё херово, неправильно.</p><p>— Ты идиот! — прошипел он. — Я рысь!</p><p>Пальцы сжали член сильнее.</p><p>— Я знаю, — глаза Дженсена стали ещё желтее. — Я многое знаю о тебе, Джаред, но об этом потом. Сейчас тебе нужно одно — кончить. И не просто спустить, опустошая яйца, я знаю, что ты жаждешь моих рук, моего рта, ты хочешь вставить мне, глубоко, сильно.</p><p>Джаред взрывался изнутри от его слов, они просачивались под кожу, ядом проникая в саму его сущность, — Дженсен говорил правду. Страшная истина заключалась в том, что никто другой не унял бы сейчас его голод. И это не имело никакого отношения к подсыпанному возбудителю. Но сконцентрироваться на этой мысли Джаред не сумел, разум топило желанием, навязчивым и по спирали растущим вверх. Думать он уже просто не мог.</p><p>— Сука! — прохрипел Джаред и ощутил, как его тело само льнёт к наглому волку. Он впился в его губы с остервенелой жадностью. Дженсен обхватил его второй рукой за шею, отвечая с тем же неистовством. Пальцы массировали член, и коленом вклинившись ему между ног, Джаред почувствовал ответный стояк. Дженсен его хотел и вряд ли он сам себе подмешивал какие-либо вспомогательные средства. Джаред надавил бедром на пах, и Дженсен зарычал ему в рот, тут же кусая за нижнюю губу. Привкус металла добавил в сумасшедший коктейль, бушующий в его крови, ещё и внезапно проснувшийся инстинкт собственника. Джаред закрыл глаза и, обволакиваемый запахом, тонущий в стонах, кончил. Как подросток, как долбаный мартовский кот в гон. Даже находясь в состоянии далёком от адекватного он понял, что Дженсен последовал его примеру, когда тот, тихо ругнувшись, запрокинул голову и впился пальцами в Джаредовы волосы. До боли, как было сейчас необходимо и правильно.</p><p>— Самая херовая прелюдия, что у меня была.</p><p>Тяжело дышавший в его шею Дженсен рассмеялся, спокойно, легко, уже без примеси того жгучего ехидства, что было в нём.</p><p>— Поверь, Джаред, у нас будут лучше.</p><p>Пелена посторгазменной дымки исчезла, Джаред отскочил от Дженсена как ошпаренный, до него дошло, что они только что натворили.</p><p>— Ты… как ты посмел это сделать?! — Злость вернулась, умноженная на мгновенно нахлынувшее чувство раздражения, и полилась через край.</p><p>Дженсен пригладил свои волосы, сейчас при уличном тусклом освещении одинокого фонаря в переулке чёрного входа в «Спирит» они отдавали рыжиной. Сам он был спокоен, зрачки в норме, только полыхающая жёлтым радужка выдавала внутренний раздрай.</p><p>— Ты сам всё поймёшь, кот, — Дженсен облизнул истерзанные Джаредом губы. — Мне пришлось ждать твоего гона, после нашей сегодняшней встречи я бы не смог… Ты очень скоро придёшь ко мне сам, Джаред.</p><p>Джаред никак не мог вникнуть в суть околесицы, которую нёс Дженсен. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он встал вплотную к нему, а сам Джаред как окаменел. Снова этот аромат. Хвоя и апельсин, вот что это было. В самом клубе он не сумел различить эти нотки, но сейчас запах чувствовался особенно ярко.</p><p>— Отойди. — Джаред сжал кулаки.</p><p>Дженсен схватил его за волосы и оттянул голову назад. Закрыв глаза, он провёл носом по шее. Джаред не дёргался. На него напало необъяснимое оцепенение.</p><p>— Шоколад с корицей… с ума можно сойти. Какой же ты противоречивый, Джаред. Я учуял тебя сразу и не боролся с собой. Ты же сам себе врёшь. Себе и только себе. Ты хочешь меня. Представь, что до меня дотрагивается кто-то ещё… смоделируй ситуацию в своём воображении, сосредоточься на том, какие эмоции ты испытываешь при этом.</p><p>Джаред вопреки любым доводам разума громко зарычал и, отцепив руку Дженсена от своих волос, завёл её тому за спину притягивая вплотную к себе. Невыносимая ярость поглотила Джареда, душу будто свело судорогой. Кто-то другой?! Этого не будет никогда!</p><p>— Вот! Вот о чём я говорю. — Дженсен тёрся о его шею носом, негромко пофыркивая. — Ты хочешь быть со мной.</p><p>Собрав остатки воли в кулак, Джаред, отпустив Дженсена, отошёл от него. Инстинкты, самые древние, доставшиеся ему от чистокровных, разрывали противоречием — бежать или драться, а вот иная его часть хотела завалить этого наглющего волка и выдрать прямо здесь, отбросив саму абсурдность такого желания.</p><p>— Мне нужно время, пока вся дрянь, какой ты отравил меня, не выветрится из организма.</p><p>Дженсен снова улыбнулся, но не нагло, а почти снисходительно.</p><p>— Мне нужно переодеться и сдать смену. Остынешь — придёшь. Я очень терпеливый, киса. Но у меня на днях течка, которую не хочется снова провести с игрушками, — тон сменился на интимно-ласковый.</p><p>Джаред прикусил губу до крови. Сучонок!</p><p>Дженсен скрылся за дверью, а Джаред попытался привести мысли в порядок. Это всё казалось бредом. Союзы между рысями и волками были крайне редки, легенды про истинных давно превратились в сказки для детей. Чёртов волк просто отомстил Джареду, очень искусно, надо признать. Но что-то внутри противилось этим доводам. Что-то грызло, что-то всё ещё было не так. И как только Джаред вознамерился вернуться в клуб и всё окончательно выяснить, дверь перед его носом распахнулась — Дженсен.</p><p>— Чуть не забыл. Про аконит я наврал. Я ничего не подмешивал, Джаред, это тебе ещё пища для размышлений. Думаю, ты и так понял, у тебя же нет никакого отходняка. Вот теперь мне точно пора. И помни, я тебя жду, постарайся не тупить. За два месяца, что ты меня не замечал, я немного утомился.</p><p>Дженсен вошёл обратно и захлопнул дверь, с той стороны щёлкнул замок, отсекая любые попытки Джареда последовать за ним.</p><p>И тут Джареда осенило. Не было никакого наркотика. Ничего кроме инстинктов. Подавляющее волю желание, огонь внутри. Запах — лучший наркотик из существующих. Два месяца… Два месяца, и только вчера Джаред бросил пить супрессанты. Его иммунная система больше не воспринимала лекарственный сбор, либидо рвалось наружу, но от приёма блокаторов организм ссорился сам с собой. И вчера Джаред перестал их принимать, поэтому он не видел Дженсена всё это время. Твою мать! Чёртовы легенды не врали! Неважно кто ты и какого вида — истинность не выбирает. И будь он проклят, если пожалуется на провидение! Ему достался невероятно прекрасный экземпляр.</p><p>Домой, значит, идти?! Да кто тут альфа, в конце концов! Осознание и нахлынувшие чувства решили идти в обход разума. Джаред затарабанил по закрытой двери.</p><p>— А ну, открывай, манипулятор!</p><p>Снова раздался щелчок замка. Так быстро, будто за дверью стояли и ждали его стука.</p><p>Джаред рванул за ручку и распахнул двери настежь. Дженсен стоял за порогом с уже знакомой ехидной ухмылкой.</p><p>— Ну и тормоз же мне достался, — наигранно покачал он головой.</p><p>— Привыкнешь!</p><p>Джаред притянул Дженсена к себе, накрывая его губы своими. Потрясающее чувство полноценности. Он стал целым, вот чего Джареду не хватало всю сознательную жизнь, а он и не подозревал. Теперь можно начинать дышать заново. Поблагодарив мысленно терпеливость своей пары, Джаред втолкнул его в тёмный коридор и закрыл дверь ногой. Где там комнаты, о которых говорил Дженсен?</p><p>Самое время начать благодарить вербально и не только.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>